vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiora Laurent
Summary Fiora, Demacia's most notorious duelist, earned her fame with her sharp blade and sharper tongue. She boasts the refinement of an aristocratic upbringing, and a fierce devotion to the perfection of her craft. Having surpassed her peers at home, Fiora now seeks greater foes. She will settle for nothing less than the world’s acknowledgement of her mastery. As the youngest child of House Laurent, a family known for its long line of elite duelists, Fiora considered herself destined for greatness. She longed to match the skill of her father, a legendary swordsman, and her talent quickly surpassed that of her siblings. Fiora's peers perceived her confidence as arrogance, but she dismissed them, striving even harder to become a worthy successor to her father. Her devotion turned out to be misplaced. On the eve of an arranged duel, authorities caught Fiora's father slipping a paralysis poison into his opponent's drink. His treachery destroyed the family’s reputation, and Fiora's own honor fell under question. Outraged and desperate to clear her name, she challenged her father to a duel. Though he fought with power and style, Fiora realized the man had long forgotten the discipline that defined a true duelist. She disarmed him, and with her blade to his chest, she demanded control of House Laurent. Her father surrendered, but even in victory, Fiora knew the shadow of doubt still tainted her reputation. Intent to seize her destiny, Fiora vows to surpass her father's false legacy and prove that she is not only the greatest duelist in Demacia – but all of Valoran. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 9-A Name: Fiora Laurent, The Grand Duelist Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (In her mid to late 20's) Classification: Human, Head of House Laurent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, master swordsmanship, regeneration, heightened perception, healing [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Wall Level+ with her weaker spells, Room Level+ with Blade Waltz and Grand Challenge Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class KJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with her rapier Standard Equipment: Rapier, Parrying blade, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker's Greaves, Ravenous Hydra, Last Whisper, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High (The most skilled duelist in Valoran) Intelligence: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Fiora slices the opponent with her rapier. Duelist's Dance: Fiora identifies the Vitals of all nearby enemy champions, marked as an arc around their character. Vitals take 0.5 seconds to identify and last for 15 seconds. After a Vital is triggered or times out, Fiora identifies a new Vital on her target. Basic attacks against Vitals deal 3% of the target's maximum health as bonus true damage, heal Fiora and grant her bonus movement speed that decays over 1.75 seconds. Lunge: Fiora dashes a short distance in the target direction, then stabs a nearby enemy if one is present while moving into attack range of them. The stab deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects, and prioritizes exposed Vitals, followed by enemy units who would die to the strike and finally the nearest target, prioritizing champions. If Lunge hits an enemy, its cooldown is reduced by 60%. Riposte: Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all incoming damage and hostile crowd control for the next 0.75 seconds. After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. The first enemy champion struck also has their movement and attack speed slowed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte stuns the target for the same duration instead. Bladework: Fiora gains 50% bonus attack speed on her next two basic attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but slows its target for 1 second, while the second attack critically strikes for modified damage. Bladework resets Fiora's autoattack timer. Grand Challenge: Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their Vitals for the next 8 seconds. While Grand Challenge is in effect, Duelist's Dance does not identify new Vitals on its target. If Fiora is able to attack all four Vitals, or if she attacks at least one before her target dies, she creates a victory zone that heals her and allied champions within over the next 5 seconds. While near her target or within the healing zone, Fiora benefits from Duelist's Dance's bonus movement speed. Burst of Speed: Fiora gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing an enemy champion refreshes the cooldown of Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. Blade Waltz: Fiora dashes around the battlefield, becoming untargetable in the process and dealing physical damage to (a) random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Hits against the same target beyond the first deal 40% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. Crescent: The Ravenous Hydra allows Fiora to deal 100% of her attack damage to units around her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:League of Legends Category:Regeneration Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers Category:Humans Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:League of Legends Category:Regeneration Category:Tier 9 Category:Healers Category:Humans